This invention relates to apparatus for supporting a catalytic converter for use on motor cars.
A catalytic converter connected in series with an exhaust pipe of a motor car engine for purifying the exhaust gas has heretofore been mounted on a structural member of the car body, for example the floor plate, by means of a suitable supporting member, such as a hanger. Since the weight of the catalytic converter is substantial, the vibrations of the converter caused by the vibrations or shocks of the car which are generated by the running of the car are transmitted directly to the car body thus giving unpleasant feeling to the driver and those riding on the car. Moreover, as the mode of vibration of the catalytic converter is different from that of the engine of the motor car, an exhaust pipe used to interconnect the engine and the catalytic converter will be subjected to extremely complicated forces thereby damaging the exhaust pipe. Where the vibrations from the engine and car body cause the catalytic converter to resonate to its natural frequency, the amplitute of the vibration of the converter would be increased thus causing undue wear and shortening of the useful life of the catalyst contained in the converter.